The Park and the Church
by Hopeless27
Summary: The park holds a lot of surprises for Hyoutei, seriously, from endless encounters with the other teams to attacking squirrels. Well, maybe not so dramatic, but hey 14 year old boys can dream. Atoji, implied stuff
1. The Park

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **the park holds a lot of surprises for Hyoutei, seriously, from endless meeting with the other teams to attacking squirrels. Well, maybe not so dramatic, but hey 14 year old boys can dream.**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied…**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Jirou and Mukahi and a little of Atobe**

**Disclaimer:**** I owneth not PoT**

* * *

_A very pointless story I randomly felt like writing, another one of my Hyoutei stories… here's a list, this is the 14th:_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Oresama's Journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

* * *

"Ne Atobe-buchou, why are we at the park?" Hiyoshi asked, coming out of the bus.

"Because Sakaki-sensei wanted us to get some fresh air during morning practise," Atobe replied somewhat annoyed.

"Why can't we just jog around your property? It has plenty of grass and it's bigger than this park, actually its bigger than most of the parks around here." Mukahi asked.

"Because ore-sama's grandparents are here, remember what happened last time? Ahhhh?"

The whole senior team shivered, last time they made the mistake of visiting Atobe when his grandparents were over, Mukahi had been forced into a Victorian cosplay dress with his hair tied up in ribbons that clashed horribly with his hair, Oshitari had been glomped countless times by Atobe's grandmother, and Shishido almost got his precious hair cut by gardening supplies. Only Jirou was unharmed, probably because he slept through the whole thing in a closet.

"Right, well your grandparents are INSANE!" Shishido pronounced.

"They're just bored, ever since they handed the company over to my dad, they've been complaining. How else do you think ore-sama got the purple wardrobe, ahhh?" Atobe lowered his voice.

"…right…" Ohtori glanced at Hiyoshi, who shrugged.

"Shall we begin?" Oshitari asked.

"Ahem," Atobe cleared his throat and declared, "fifty laps around the pond."

"It's a lake." Oshitari corrected.

"This is a lake?" Atobe glanced at it, "It's smaller than my fishpond."

"It says right there, Lake -----" Mukahi pointed to the sign.

"OH…" Atobe corrected himself, "fifty laps around the 'lake'."

"What about Jirou?" Shishido asked, gesturing at the sleeping boy on the grass.

"He can wait here."

"WHAT?" Mukahi jumped at Atobe, "he doesn't have to run laps?!?!?!?"

"He's asleep." Atobe shrugged, "Now without further ado, start jogging."

Mukahi muttered something that sounded awfully like "Stupid monkey king…"or "partial Jirou molester..." But whatever it was, only Oshitari heard it as they took off running.

Atobe didn't hear, or maybe he was too busy complaining about how barbaric the scenery was, how it was unsuited to 'ore-sama's' refined taste and how muddy the water was. Shishido who was running beside Atobe just rolled his eyes and ran ahead with Ohtori. Hiyoshi was trying to catch up to Atobe and gekokujou him while avoiding Mukahi's excessive running and jumping (for the sake of this fic, we shall call it runningjump) and Oshitari was smirking at the scene with a satisfied expression.

Sometime after the fifteenth lap, Mukahi runningjumped onto Kabaji's back and was being towed, Atobe didn't seem to see it because he was still complaining.

Sometime after the thirty-fifth lap, Hiyoshi had started a race with Shishido, Oshitari was hanging on to Mukahi who was still on Kabaji's back.

Sometime after the fortieth lap, Hiyoshi and Shishido were lagging behind because they used up their stamina, Mukahi had switched from Kabaji's back to Ohtori's back and Ohtori was busy trying to get Mukahi off his back, Jirou was still asleep and Atobe was still complaining.

Just another typical day with the Hyotei boys. After the laps, the team decided to visit the tennis courts at the park…ahem, well one look at the intimidating team, all the little kids playing tennis ran away… leaving the courts empty for Hyoutei.

"These courts are unfit for ore-sama, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe, stop complaining." Oshitari sighed and took out his racket.

"Don't command ore-sama!" Atobe snapped.

Okay we'll skip practise because it's pretty much the same as the laps…ain't gonna get much more interesting than this, eh? (Ahem, I feel Canadian today…)

After practise, it was sometime around eleven, so the team decided to just stay in the park for a while, Atobe wasn't in a hurry to get home anyways since his grandparents were visiting.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Mukahi complained.

"Shut up!" Atobe snapped

"BUT I AM! I'm a growing boy you know!"

"Shorty…" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP, it's because I do gymnastics!"

"Five-foot Imp."

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Geki dasa." Shishido walked ahead, rolling his eyes.

"I'm STILL hungry!!"

"What do you expect us to do about it, ahhh?" Atobe asked.

Mukahi glared at Atobe, "Buy me some food!"

"Gakuto, you have money, buy your own food. Stop mooching off Ore-sama."

"I don't have money, since I HAD to pay Yuushi back."

"You still owe me 5000 yen." Oshitari shrugged.

"I know that!" Mukahi pouted and jumped around, "how come Jirou can mooch off Atobe and I can't?"

"Because he pays ore-sama back." Atobe glared, "which SOMEONE has yet to do."

"Shut up!" Mukahi pouted.

"Look, there's a food stand up ahead." Ohtori pointed.

"FOOD!" Mukahi started running.

"You do realize you have no money right?" Shishido called.

"Yuushi will pay for me, ne Yuushi?" Mukahi called back.

"…I suppose I must, we can't have him stuck washing dishes like he did last time." Oshitari rubbed his temple, thinking about that last time.

"You shouldn't spoil him." Atobe said.

"Like how you spoil Jirou?"

"Jirou pays ore-sama back."

"How?" Hiyoshi asked, joining the conversation.

"Ore-sama will NOT go further into that."

"…doesn't this just prove you're a Jirou molester?" Mukahi asked, browsing the food.

"what do you mean by _A_ Jirou molester, ahhh?" Atobe demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, lot'sa people wanna molest Jirou."

"…" Atobe glanced at the innocently sleeping Jirou and decided not to press the matter further, he really didn't want to get scarred for life…again.

"Yuushi! I want that one!" Mukahi pointed at a food selection.

"Which one?" Oshitari leaned over Mukahi to see and Atobe saw the faint blush in Mukahi's cheeks but ignored it to pay for ice cream for Jirou and him.

"Arigato, Kei-channn!" Jirou was promptly woken up by the ice cream.

"Ohtori, do you want anything?" Shishido asked his kouhai.

"Um, no that's okay." Ohtori smiled. (Silver Pair moment to piss Ral off)

"Can we leave now?" Atobe demanded, tapping his feet on the ground, his arms on his hips. He would look alarming was it not for Jirou cheerfully eating ice cream behind him. Mukahi fought off a snicker and munched on his food, Oshitari smirked to himself, tentatively taking a bite off his food. Shishido decided to treat Ohtori anyways and they were both happily eating ice cream. Hiyoshi was drinking a can of Ponta with the same expression on his face as always and Kabaji was standing two metres away from Atobe, ready to do Atobe's bidding.

"Okay! Okay! Where does '_ore-sama' _want to go next?" Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"I wanna go to the zoo!!" Jirou jumped up and down, "can we, Kei-chan?"

"…" Atobe looked around at his team. "Any objections…?"

Mukahi opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Atobe's famous intense deadly glare, he settled with mumbling something that sounded awfully like "favouritism." But didn't dare speak it out loud.

"Where is the zoo anyways?" Hiyoshi asked.

"It's at the middle of the park." Ohtori pointed to a map.  
"And where are we now?" Shishido asked.

"At the western side." Oshitari said.

"Right…but that means we have to … cross that bridge and stuff…" Mukahi looked around nervously.

"Acrophobic are we?" Atobe smirked.

"AM NOT!" Mukahi argued, "I just don't like…high places!"

"Yet you jump seven feet into the air everyday, Mukahi-senpai." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"It's my flawless acrobatics!" Mukahi grinned.

"You mean SELF-PROCLAIMED flawless acrobatics." Shishido corrected.

"Shut up, you know you're jealous!"

"There's nothing to be jealous OF!"

"Everyone knows I'm the genius and you're the dunce." The redhead grinned.

"In your dream world maybe."

"Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"  
"YOU!" This continued for about five minutes…

"Both of you shut up!" Atobe snapped, turning around and raising his fist.

"Ow you didn't have to shout, Atobe!" Mukahi argued.

"Atobe-_buchou_." Atobe corrected.

"Since when have you demanded that we call you buchou?" Oshitari asked.

"Since the team is getting on ore-sama's nerves!"

"What happened to the composed, gentleman Atobe huh?" Mukahi decided to push Atobe even further. "Let's see more of that!"

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT SIDE OF ORE-SAMA, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Atobe shouted at Mukahi.

"FINE!"

This was followed by a moment of blissful silence until Mukahi felt the need of attention again. The little acrobatic player racked his head for ways to annoy the hell out of his team-mates and still get away with it. In the end, he settled with disturbing his doubles partner first and then moving on. So therefore he skipped up to Oshitari, "Ne Yuushi…"

"Hmm?"

"Which is worse, being rich and very lonely, or being poor and really popular?"

"…I think you should ask Atobe that question."

"Ne ATOBEEE!!!"

"What?" Atobe turned around, annoyed, debating whether he should push Mukahi off the bridge or not.

"Which is worse, being rich and very lonely or being poor and really popular?"

"Ore-sama need not answer that question due to the fact that neither will ever apply to ore-sama."

"…hypothetically."

"Ore-sama refuses to answer such a…barbaric question."

"Killjoy!"

"…" Atobe thought the idea of pushing Mukahi off the bridge wasn't so bad after all…

As Atobe was busy contemplating this, they approached the bridge…

"Atobe-buchou…" Ohtori pointed to across the bridge. "Isn't that the Rikkaidai uniform?"

"…Is it now?" Atobe looked across the bridge.

"That's that bubblegum freak, and the trickster, and the junior ace!" Mukahi jumped up and down, carefully avoiding the bridge.

"I wonder what those three are doing here?" Hiyoshi wondered.

And Hiyoshi didn't even have to ask as Marui Bunta, otherwise known as the Rikkaidai Volley Specialist ran over the bridge shouting, "Why do I have to baby-sit!??! Why can't Renji or Hiroshi do it?" Marui kept on running and smacked head first into Kabaji.

"Smooooth, Bun-kun." Niou Masaharu, the trickster, whistled as he walked across the bridge, dragging a protesting Kirihara Akaya.

"What's Hyoutei doing HERE?" Marui asked, indignantly. "Don't you have your own like private park or something?"

"It was our coach's fault." Shishido shrugged.

"NIOU-SENPAI! LET ME GO!" Kirihara started jumping around, trying to get away from his senpai.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" Niou asked, tightening his grip on the poor kouhai.

"NO I WANNA GO TO THE ZOO!!!" Kirihara screamed.

"…Akaya, we're not going over this again." Marui said, "We're not going to the zoo, it smells bad!"

"BUT…"

Atobe turned to his team, "shall we go now?"

"Whatever." They started crossing the bridge, Mukahi jumped on Jirou who was sleeping on Kabaji's back and tightly shut his eyes as they crossed the bridge.

"Gakuto, get off Kabaji, he's not a public ride."

Mukahi stuck his tongue out at Atobe behind his back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Marui asked.

"The zoo." Oshitari replied coolly.

* * *

Five Foot Imp- My friend's nickname, i don't call her it anymore since she moved to Singapore.

* * *

_**A/N: **__well, originally this was supposed to be a one chappie thing but it got too long so now I'm making it into two chapters. Be happy. And yes, I will continue the Dirty Pair drama once I finish this. And when I finish re-watching the TeniMyu Ice Emperor Hyoutei thing._

_I was watching the __Itte Yoshi__ thing and Ruito (Gakuto) was like MISO MISO MISON IMPOSSIBLE, I burst out laughing… XP this is random I noe, but yeah, and Takuya (Jirou) is adorable! Ahem, I'm a bit high, due to high quantities of TeniMyu, redbull and pocky.-starts singing Do MiSO, like a loser-_

_**Wait, wait, wait! Lemme get this outta my system:**_

**Katsu no wa ****Hyoutei****,  
Makeru no ****Seigaku**

Ica says WTF??!?!?!?!?

_**Comments, Concerns...? Please review!!  
**_


	2. The Park: Continued

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **the park holds a lot of surprises for Hyoutei, seriously, from endless which is worse questions to attacking squirrels. Well, maybe not so dramatic, but hey 14 year old boys can dream.**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied…**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei, Some Rikkaidai and some St. Rudolph (note: i know for the first chapter there was a mistake in there, but i'm too lazy to actually take the whole story off so bare with me...i'm sorry)  
**

**Disclaimer:**** PoT and it's characters all belong to Konomi Takeshi**

* * *

"See, THEY'RE going to the zoo!" Kirihara argued.

"Only because Jirou wanted to go." Mukahi said.

"Well still, at least you guys are nice enough to go along with it!" Kirihara said, glaring accusingly at his senpai-tachi. Seriously, zoos don't smell _that_ bad and Kirihara really wanted to see the animals.

"If we didn't, Atobe would've skinned us all." Shishido snorted.

"Ore-sama will not dirty his hands in skinning you, I will order my servants to."

"That doesn't help in the least!" Mukahi shouted, safely across the bridge.

Marui wondered how that boy, Jirou was it? Could sleep through all this ruckus on the giant's back.

"Marui-senpai!"

"What?"

"Cut me some slack will ya? Lemme go to the zoo!"

"We're not going to the zoo, Akaya, and that's final."

"WHY NOT?" Kirihara demanded.

"Because they smell!" Niou snapped.

"Can we go now?" Shishido asked, "I want to get this over with."

"…"

"Can I go to the zoo with you?" Kirihara begged of Hyoutei.

"Urm…don't they have to baby-sit you?" Ohtori asked.

"Well, I'm boredddd, I wish Jackal-senpai were here instead. He'd let me go to the zoo!"

"I'm not Jackal!" Marui snapped.

"You can pretend to be…"

"We're not playing pretend again," Marui stated.

"But Yukimura-buchou said it was funn!!!"

"Do I LOOK like Yukimura?"

"Niou did, once…with the wig…remember?" Kirihara looked hopefully at Niou.

"Well I'm not doing it again!" Niou snapped, "My legs are still sore from the laps Sanada assigned me." Marui sniggered at the memory of Niou running around in a blue wig and Sanada's face when he found out his beloved Yukimura was actually Niou in disguise. Of course Yukimura had found it extremely amusing, but…Sanada just couldn't take a joke, even Marui admitted that 2000 laps were a bit severe, luckily, Yukimura said 1000 was enough.

"Atobe-buchou, can we _please_ go?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Yes."

"Lemme go with you!!!"

"…not unless your senpai-tachi will too, we're under no obligation to baby-sit you." Atobe said.

"And we're not going." Niou glared at his kouhai.

"Demo, Yukimura-buchou said you guys had to do whatever I wanted to do!"

"And Sanada fukubuchou said not to spoil you." Marui wagged a finger at Kirihara.

"Who cares? You never listen to fukubuchou anyways…" Kirihara pouted.

"Hey, who said?" Niou got defensive, a look that was almost genuine…_ALMOST_.

"Hello?? Are you guys going or not?" Mukahi demanded.

"I'm going!!!" Kirihara ran towards the Hyoutei team.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" Atobe mumbled rubbing his temples.

And at that perfect moment, Jirou decided to wake up…

Rubbing his eyes and jumping off Kabaji into Atobe, he looked around and took in his surroundings. After a couple of yawns; he opened his mouth and screamed, "SUGEEE! It's Marui-san!"

"Hey look, your fanboy's here." Niou teased.

"…so you're Jirou right?" Marui asked.

"YEAH!" Jirou grinned, "Sugee! You remember me!"

"Jirou, I thought you wanted to go to the zoo?" Oshitari asked.

"SUGOI, the zoo!!!"

"Jirou, please calm down…" Atobe patted his boyfriend's head.

The Hyoutei boys proceeded to the zoo, totally ignoring the arguments of the three Rikkaidai players. Upon reaching the zoo, they saw a familiar sight.

"Kirihara-san? What're you doing here? Weren't you with your senpai-tachi a minute ago?" Ohtori was the first one to ask. _Did he teleport?_

"Oh well, I ditched them. They were being annoying, I don't need a babysitter!" The junior devil shrugged, gazing at the llama.

"You'd never know he defeated so many of his senpai-tachi." Shishido mumbled shaking his head at the little devil of a tennis player.

"Looks can be deceiving, ne Kabaji?" Atobe smirked, leaning against the railing.

"Usu."

"Here llamaaaaa!" Kirihara was saying, holding out a piece of grass.

"Do llamas eat grass?" Mukahi asked his partner.

Oshitari shrugged, preoccupied with the mountain goat, "Not sure."

"Can I feed the goat? Can I, can I, can I?" Jirou begged.

"I don't see why not, go buy yourself some feed." Atobe handed Jirou 100 yen.

"Hey! That's too much for feed, it's like not even 50 yen!" Mukahi argued.

"Are you challenging ore-sama, ahhh?" Atobe assumed the voice of authority yet again.

Mukahi rolled his eyes, "Nope."

Atobe ignored the roll of the eyes and contented himself in watching Jirou feed the goat.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA, YOU BRAT!" Marui screamed, running down the hill towards the zoo, crashing first into Ohtori and making him crash into Shishido.

"Owwww…." Ohtori promptly got up and helped his senpai up.

"Whaaaat?" Kirihara dropped the grass and gave Marui an innocent look.

"Don't gave me that look! Why the hell did you run away?"

"I didn't run away! I wanted to look at the llama!"

"Oh yeah and I'm the captain of Rikkaidai." Niou snorted coming behind Marui grinning.

"Demo, I thought Yukimura was the captain…" Kirihara pouted, "does this mean you can assign laps?"

"Akaya, you are so dense!" Marui smacked Kirihara on the head, popping his bubblegum.

Kirihara rubbed his head and blinked a couple of times, "So Niou-senpai isn't buchou?"

"Bun-kun, did you just kill the few brain cells that the brat has?" Niou asked his team-mate.

"It's not like he uses them." Marui shrugged and went to look at the mountain goat, ignoring the random 'sugees' of Jirou.

"Having fun, Bun-kun?" Niou placed a hand on Marui's shoulder.

Marui shrugged him off and stole some feed off Jirou, "Go away."

"Oh this is just great." Shishido smacked his forehead in the palm of his hand. "The worse thing that can happen now is some other random schools showing up."

And Shishido just cursed it, good job Shishido, the rest of the group glared at Shishido as they heard a familiar, bone-chilling laugh. "Nfuuuu." Well maybe not so familiar, but bone-chilling nonetheless, and they shuddered in horror at the _hideous_ shirt the boy was wearing.

"Nfuuu, what do we have here?" The boy in question, who is commonly known as Mizuki Hajime, walked towards the group of elite tennis players, surveying each and every one of them with a hungry expression. "Hyoutei…and three of Rikkaidai?"

"Who are you again? And why do you know us?" Shishido asked.

"I am Mizuki Hajime, of St. Rudolph." The boy garbed in purple declared.

"Oh yeah…I heard about you." Mukahi pointed at him, "you're the guy that keeps on looking for tennis players to join Rudolph."

"And you must be the elite Mukahi Gakuto, the best acrobatic player in the Kantou region." Mizuki toyed with his bangs, "You should come join St. Rudolph, Hyoutei is doing nothing to bring out your potential."

"Sorry but I only play doubles…with Yuushi," Mukahi turned away then added, "In SEEDED schools."

"Oh…" Mizuki looked disappointed but quickly turned to Niou. "Ah the trickster…"

"What about it?" Niou glared at Mizuki.

"Mizuki was it?" Atobe decided to intervene, "You can't be expected a member of _Rikkaidai_ to join a school such as _St. Rudolph_."

"Nfuu…that's a shame," Mizuki walked away, "now, Hyoutei, that's a different story, how about that boy over there feeding the goats? Jirou-kun? Come to St. Rudolph and we'll aim for the nationals!"

"But I'm staying with Kei-chan!!" Jirou pouted, looking up from a conversation he was having with Marui, although it wasn't much of a conversation with Jirou's squeals and Marui feeding the goats.

"Kei-chan…?" Niou snickered as Atobe banged his forehead against his hand.

"Seems like there's some romances going on in Hyoutei, ne?" Mizuki twirled his hair.

"By the way, what ARE you doing here?" Kirihara asked Mizuki suspiciously.

"Well I was here with Yuuta, but I seem to have lost him." Mizuki looked around, shrugging.

"Well keep looking, there's nobody stopping you." Hiyoshi urged.

"Nfuuu…" Mizuki looked up the hill, "There he is."

"Mizuki-san!" Fuji Yuuta called, running down the hill, clutching two cans of Ponta. (I know I use the surnames but just so this doesn't get confusing, I'm going to use Yuuta's first name)

"Ahh, Yuuta!" Mizuki turned to Yuuta, "Where did you go?"

"You told me to get you some Ponta but when I came back you were gone!"

"Did I now? Nfuuu…"

"Okay you should really stop laughing like that!" Shishido snapped.

"Nfuuu, what do you mean?" The boy twisted his bangs yet again.

"…" _walk away…_ The Hyoutei team and the three Rikkaidai members ran away from the pair. Well, actually Hiyoshi, Shishido, Mukahi, Marui and Kirihara did the running. Atobe strolled calmly, not allowing the freaky St. Rudolph manager to ruin his image, Oshitari strolled beside Atobe, calm, cool and collected as ever. Ohtori gave Yuuta an apologetic look before following Atobe away, Niou walked casually away from the manager and Jirou was dragged along by Kabaji who was following Atobe.

By some sort of miracle, they didn't get spilt up and when they stopped walking/running/strolling/following, everyone was still there.

"Why are you three still HERE?" Mukahi asked.

"Well we kinda just followed you guys." Marui shrugged. "We'll be on our way now."

"Come on, brat, you've had your fun." Niou dragged his kouhai away, "let's go bug Sanada till he cries."

The members of Hyoutei exchanged glances, somehow nobody could imagine the stoic, reserved Sanada… crying. But Niou had said it so casually that it seemed that he cried often… wow, Rikkaidai must be really bad. Atobe wondered if he should lend Sanada his specially made aspirin.

"Well then…"

"Ne, Kei-chan?" Jirou asked, pointing towards the structure near them, "Why is there a church in the middle of the park?"

"It's because this was once a missionary school but when the school closed, they got more land and made it into the park, this is the last remaining structure of the missionary." Mukahi said.

"Wow, Muka-kun! Sugee!!" The blonde boy jumped around. (Jirou is going to be blonde cuz it suits him more)

"Where did you get that info, ahhh?" Atobe asked.

"I read it off here." Mukahi pointed towards a tablet on the side of the church with the words inscribed on it.

"Should've known." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"HEY! At least I found it!"

"So you found a note beside a church, good job."

"Oh like you can do any better!"

"You read a tablet, it's not like you accomplished anything."

Here we go again…

* * *

_**Ica**__ is making me put this here: __**Bun-kun**__ is just a nickname for Marui, it does not imply Maruharu because everyone will call him that, and it reminds me of Bun from __Confidential Confessions.__ Not sure why I think that because Bun is the stalker…oh well. He was hawt. –is shutting up-_

* * *

_ **A/N: **__Anti has decided on yet another chappie, the next one will have the squirrels and stuff… Yeah, ahem, this is kinda getting long but oh well… be happy…_


	3. The Church

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **the park holds a lot of surprises for Hyoutei, seriously, from endless which is worse questions to attacking squirrels. Well, maybe not so dramatic, but hey 14 year old boys can dream.**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied…**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei, some Rikkaidai and whoever I feel like**

**Disclaimer:**** PoT and it's characters all belong to Konomi Takeshi**

**Oh and BTW, since Oshitari speaks Kansai dialect, I wanna make it more… like Kansai dialect, for example: ****Yourself**** means ****you****. It's weird I know… I just feel like doing this. (I'm bored)**

* * *

"Remind ore-sama again why we're in this church?" The Hyoutei team was standing in the middle of an elaborate church. It was an old church with a dark atmosphere. Some shafts of golden sunlight was shining through the tinted windows, filtering the light into many different shades. There were sixteen windows in all, lining up around the church. Each window depicting a saint or martyr. The benches were old, of a rich red colour, and the table that lay in the front of the church was ornate and Victorian. (Sry, I'm in the mood for describing stuff.) 

"No clue." Oshitari shrugged, gazing up at the statue of Virgin Mary.

"Wait, isn't that the Fudomine tennis uniform?" Mukahi asked.

"Who's Fudomine?" Jirou asked.

"It's another school in Tokyo," Hiyoshi answered.

"Who cares?" Shishido shrugged.

A distant muttering could be heard from the other side of the silent church, "I really don't want to be here but there wasn't any choice, not with all those girls chasing me anyways. Now I see Hyoutei regulars in this church and I wonder what they're doing here? Probably to laugh at us because we're stuck here and there's no where to go but it doesn't matter anyways because they always underestimate people…"

"Shinji…" A red headed Fudomine tennis player sweatdropped as he looked at his friend.

"And now Kamio-kun's embarrassed to be here because of me, this sucks, I wonder what I did. It's not like I'm not embarrassed to be with him with his red hair attracting attention and everything but he is really cute and I don't want to say it to his face…"

"…" Kamio rolled his eyes.

"What's that guy muttering about?" Mukahi asked.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Atobe said.

"There's a lot of cool statues here!" Jirou screamed. "What's that one called?"

"Shh Jirou-senpai, this is a church." Ohtori shushed his senpai then explained, "That's the archangel Gabriel."

"What's an archangel?"

"It's like a primary angel that…" Ohtori trailed off and was distracted by the sight of Mukahi jumping off the statue of archangel Michael.

"Gakuto, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a church, a holy place of worship, and not a playground." Oshitari calmly stated.

"Idiot." Shishido snorted.

Mukahi reddened, "Shut up!"

"Please don't raise your voice." Ohtori quickly whispered.

"I wonder what they're doing, they seem like idiots or monkeys. I didn't expect Hyoutei to be so immature because Tachibana-san always said that Hyoutei regulars were good, I guess he overestimated them but still it's not like Tachibana to be mistaken…"

"Hey! Who're you calling idiots and monkeys!?!?!"

Just like that, the door to the church slammed open to admit the devil himself: Kirihara Akaya, the person least likely to be caught dead in a church. Why was he there? His eyes open wide in fear could give you a clue… but… yeah, knowing Kirihara, his senpai-tachi probably did something to him. Poor baby…

"WAAAAAH HELLPPPP!" He wailed. "Marui-senpai was attacked by killer squirrels!!!"

"…where's Niou-kun then?" Atobe asked.

"He was right behind…" Kirihara looked back to see… nobody there. "WAHHH, THE SQURRIELS GOT NIOU-SENPAI TOO!!!" Kirihara, in a state of panic, tripped over the old wooden floor and slid all the way across the church, knocking down the wine and the bread that was supposed to be Christ's blood and flesh.

"…Kirihara-san, you just knocked over God's blood and flesh." Ohtori sweatdropped with the rest of the Hyoutei/Fudomine members.

"Really?" The demon widened his eyes, "but it's only wine and bread."

"It's supposed to be God's blood and flesh." Hiyoshi mumbled.

"So is God like a gingerbread man?"

"…" The group sweatdropped.

"Hey, look, it's like that guy with the hair and the other guy with the bike…" Kirihara didn't seem to notice the awkward attention he was getting, or if he did, he just completely ignored it.

"…" Shinji and Kamio turned to the Rikkaidai junior. "How do you know us as the hair guy and the bike guy?!?!"

Kirihara shrugged and mumbled something about the Tokyo preliminaries, making his way out of the door when something horrendous ran across the courtyard of the church, it was absolutely horrifying, shocking and… evil… of course this was all in Kirihara's head as the thing that ran across the courtyard was nothing but a (harmless) squirrel.

"WAHHHH!" Kirihara fell backwards, immediately got up and ran away to hide behind Kabaji.

Somewhere in the distance, Shinji was muttering yet again, "I don't see what's so scary, this is supposed to be the number one Rikkaidai, why is he afraid of a harmless squirrel…"

"It ate Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai!" Kirihara pointed an accusing finger at the squirrel.

"It's too small to eat your senpai-tachi." Mukahi reasoned.

"Yeah! I'm sure your senpai-tachi are fine!" Jirou assured Kirihara.

Kirihara didn't look convinced, "so where are they?"

Just then, a throng of wild laughter could be heard from outside the church. Two Rikkaidai players by the names of Marui and Niou appeared at the door of the church, not even attempting to hide their mirth.

"Marui-senpai! Niou-senpai! You're alive!!!" Kirihara ran over to his senpai-tachi.

"Yep," Niou grinned at his kouhai.

Mukahi whispered, "Wow, I actually feel sorry for Kirihara."

"No kidding." Shishido actually agreed with Mukahi for once. Let's cross our fingers and hope they don't realize this and ruin the moment.

Well the moment got ruined anyway, no, not by Mukahi or Shishido and certainly not by Shinji or Niou. Not ever Kirihara or Jirou. Nope. It was…-insert drum roll- the priest! Poor priest too, to witness this… scene… in his beloved church.

"Busted…" Niou said to no one in particular.

"If Sanada finds out…we'll be slaughtered…"

"Again?"

"…" _What happened last time? _Was the question that passed through everyone's head. A question they were afraid to ask.

"What are you young boys doing at a church?" The priest asked, staring at his ruined alter.

"We're studying the architecture of the church." Oshitari lied without hesitation.

"Yeah!" Mukahi seconded the lie.

"That's very well but I fail to see why you have to ruin the alter in the process." The priest wiped his forehead with a napkin or something of the sort.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Kirihara confessed, turning and pointing to his senpai-tachi, "It was Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai's fault!"

"…"

"WHAT?!?!" Good job, little demon boy, you just got on the death list of your senpai-tachi, if you weren't on it already.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED THE DAMNED THING OVER!"

Meanwhile, the Fudomine boys tried to sneak away… lucky boys.

Shishido actually noticed, but didn't really care, he was too busy laughing at the scene in front of him. "Geki daze…"

"Language, boy." The priest scolded Niou…ouch.

"…Puri…"

"Priest has a death wish or something." Marui muttered.

"Now, a mass will begin shortly, if you do not wish to attend it, please exit the church immediately."

"Bah, spoilsport."

"We shall take our leave now." Atobe declared with his supercilious smile and a snap of the fingers, his team-mates followed him in a well rehearsed order, looking impressively rich.

"Rich bastards…"

"Language, please!"

"Whatever," Niou, Marui and Kirihara strolled out the church and walked down the road into the distance… -insert dramatic scene-.

Anyways, let's focus back to our main characters, ahem, now where are they…? Oh my, it seems that they're hungry already?

"If you really want something to eat, Atobe, you could buy a hotdog from that stand over there." Oshitari said.

"That disgusting commoner food? Ore-sama could try it…" Atobe considered, "How much would a hotdog be?"

"200 yen at most."

Atobe sniffed a little, "Cheap unhealthy peasant food."

"Shut up, we eat it too you know." Mukahi countered.

"I don't see why. With your money, you could eat something more… civilized, ne Kabaji, still alive?"

"Usu."

"It is civilized…"

"…Atobe-buchou…are you going to eat it or not?"

"If you really want something to eat, Atobe, just go buy a hotdog." Shishido advised.

"Yeah, stop being so finicky!"

"Ore-sama is not finicky! Just highly selective!"

"Uhh…" This was met with a round of the infamous Hyoutei sarcastic coughing.

"Ore-sama supposes it won't hurt just this once…" Atobe went over and bought a hotdog with the rest of the team. "Now how do you… eat this, I don't think you would need chopsticks…"

"First you put ketchup on it…" Jirou instructed.

"I can't believe we're teaching you on how to eat a hotdog!"

Atobe glared at Mukahi, "Ore-sama does not eat peasant food on a daily basis."

"Or at all."

"And then you can put mustard or pickles on it!" Jirou said. "Now eat!"

The rest of the team watched in anticipation as Atobe opened his mouth to eat the hotdog. They watched as Atobe chewed on the hotdog once… and then twice… and Atobe's face lit up.

"So how was it?" Jirou asked, fully knowing the answer.

"It is…unexpectedly good."

"Yay! Kei-chan tried something new!"

But Atobe wasn't listening anymore, he was too busy pigging out on his hotdog.

"I want Pocky!" Mukahi pouted.

"There's a snack bar over there, Mukahi-senpai." Ohtori pointed over to the snack bar.

"Kei-chan, let's go buy Pocky!"

"Ore-sama has never tried this… Pocky before…" Atobe considered.

The faces of his team that met him at that moment was of pure horror, who hasn't tried Pocky? It's POCKY! Atobe really didn't know what he was missing and like any other good team-mates, they decided to make him try Pocky…

"… This looks disgustingly cheap. Who puts chocolate on dried breadsticks? And it looks like cheap chocolate too… not the type Ore-sama eats..."

"Just try it!" Mukahi's vein popped out.

Atobe shot Mukahi a look and bit the tip of the Pocky. "It's…"

"Yes?"

"It's…"

"Nani?"

"Heavenly…"

"I KNEW IT! NOBODY CAN RESIST POCKY!" Mukahi made to steal one from Atobe but Atobe, being the stingy rich bastard that he is, glared daggers at Mukahi.

"Atobe, you are so stingy." Shishido said.

"It's okay if you think ore-sama is stingy, just don't steal ore-sama's Pocky." Atobe glared at his team and then added, "Except for Jirou."

"Yay! Kei-chan!" Jirou kissed Atobe on the cheek and the rest of the regulars wanted to barf.

"Can we go home now?" Hiyoshi asked, trying to get the image out of his mind.

"If you want…"

"It's getting late, anyways…" Oshitari glanced at his watch and then at the setting sun.

"Yuushi! Let's do Karaoke together!"

"Why not?"

"Why don't you guys go ahead, Jirou's gonna stay over at ore-sama's, ne?"

"SUGEE!" Jirou followed Atobe and Kabaji away

"I'm gonna call my driver… come here, Choutarou, I'll give you a ride."

"If it's not too much trouble."

Nobody could foresee the disaster that was to come…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry I neglected this and I ended it so abruptly, I had sooo much homework and a freaking biology test that I'm gonna fail. Wahhh, stupid school. What the eff is Grafting? ARGHHH, what's the difference between meiosis and mitosis…? Something about diploids and haploids… (yeah you can tell I'm gonna fail) Well I've finished ranting, enjoy. _

_I have no idea why I put Fudomine in there so don't ask me okay? And the next few ones will kinda go through the Dirty pair drama, it's gonna be pretty cliché but…yeah… let's just hope I don't have much homework…_

_ARGH!! STUPID! I wish I had a credit card, the 20.5 fanbook is only 4.00 US on eBay! –sniff sniff-_

_**Editor's note:**_

_**Ica:**__ Now, now Angie, it's WE are going to fail. Not YOU. Cause I'm gonna fail with you…I STILL have to study…DIE BIO. DIEEEEE_


End file.
